


The Muggle Phrase

by oceaxe



Series: Portrait [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tests Malfoy's assertion that there are many ways to shut him up - and discovers an unexpected benefit of the painting's many charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muggle Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> I initially titled this "A Long Way To Go" but then changed it. Sorry for any confusion!

Harry backed Malfoy up against the leather couch, turned him around and guided his body until he was on his knees on the seat. Malfoy settled into position, steadying himself with his hands on the back of the couch. He half-turned and gave Harry the exact look as painting-Malfoy sported, a come-hither so potent it felt like it had a physical pull to it. 

Harry pulled his shirt over his head and then reached for the waistband of Malfoy’s complicated-looking trousers, trying to ease them down. He had just found the fastenings when they suddenly vanished along with Malfoy’s shirt and pants. He made a soft sound of surprise and then, oh, then that arse was right there, in actual flesh and blood and fucking hell if Dean hadn’t failed to do it justice.

He feared he might be drooling. In a trance, Harry reached out and grabbed two handfuls of succulent flesh and just mauled them, watching hypnotized at the way the muscle and skin shifted, the way Malfoy shifted back into his hands and squirmed. He knelt down and smelled just under the cleft, in the shadowed crevice between the legs where downy balls nestled. “Unghhhh,” he groaned involuntarily at the scent- this was one sensory input the painting didn’t have, and Merlin was it value-added. 

Leaning into it, he inhaled some more, memorising the sharp and musky notes and the dark undertone beneath. He licked a long, wet stripe between the cheeks, and Malfoy pressed back onto his tongue like his arse wanted to devour his face. The feeling was mutual - Harry dove in, fingers roughly possessing the firm buttocks. He pulled Malfoy’s arse to him, forcing his face further in, then pulling the cheeks as far apart as he could to reveal that tight little furl that he had been fingering by proxy. 

He was definitely salivating now. Harry circled the taut flesh around the pink hole with his tongue, drawing a loud wail from Malfoy. Smiling wickedly, he licked his way around the wrinkled pucker, then fastened his mouth over it and sucked rhythmically for a few moments. Malfoy was starting to circle his hips and push back frantically. “Put - put it in me!” he said throatily.

Harry grinned and said “Okay,” then shoved his tongue in as far as it would go. He thrust it in and out with as much force as possible, reveling in the animalistic noises Malfoy was starting to make. “I meant your -Oooohhhh god don’t stop,” Malfoy said as his hips bucked helplessly. Harry worked his tongue around, aware that Malfoy must have done a cleaning charm at some point in the near past and grateful for it, because he was in deep, stroking the walls of Malfoy’s channel as best he could. Malfoy keened and then pulled away, leaving Harry’s face dripping with his own saliva. “I love your technique, Potter,” he drawled breathlessly, “but I need your cock-, your huge, hard cock in me. Post haste.” He turned around and gave Harry a once-over, eyes resting on Harry’s really rather enormous erection. “Please,” he added shamelessly. “Oh please put that in me.”

He grabbed the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming at the wanton display Malfoy was making. Kneeling behind Malfoy on the couch, he brought his cock to the hole and pressed in. “You’re not-” he started, and then felt a drip of wetness slide out - Malfoy had clearly just performed a wordless, wandless lubrication spell. Harry rubbed his glans in the slickness and groaned at the exquisite feel of it, but pulled away again. “But I didn’t prepare y-” and Malfoy cut him off by pushing back so forcefully that the head of Harry’s cock drove in. His eyes rolled back in his head and he grabbed Malfoy’s hips to prevent himself from keeling over while he acclimated to the sensations. Malfoy was having none of it, however- he reared back, over and over, taking more of Harry’s cock each time. Harry forced his eyes open to watch the progress - he wasn’t overly proud of his size, but it was an impressive sight to see, that tight little hole greedily straining to encompass the girth of him. “God damn, Malfoy, you are killing me,” he gasped, and his hips began to pump into the viselike heat of him.

“God. You. Fucker. Oh! Fuck me. Harder,” Malfoy chanted in time with his thrusts. Harry changed the angle of his return thrusts and hit the sweet spot, to judge by the yowling moan that emanated from Malfoy’s throat. He kept at it, feeling his orgasm approach and exulting in Malfoy’s slutty noises. He reached around to feel for Malfoy’s dick and got his hand slapped away. “Can - come - from just- your cock- Potter,” he panted, finishing it off with a long, gasping moan as he painted Harry’s chesterfield with his come. 

Harry fucked into Malfoy’s arse a few more times and then his stamina gave out and he came so hard he nearly blacked out. He collapsed onto Malfoy’s muscular back and waited for his heart to slow down. He soon realized that it was racing for reasons unrelated to his recent orgasm. 

Malfoy was draped over the back of the couch, breathing hard. As his breaths slowed down, he stirred and Harry sat back. Malfoy turned around and pushed Harry into a reclining position, laying on top of him, head resting on his chest. Harry’s heart beat harder- wasn’t he supposed to feel relaxed right now? Instead he felt energized, excited, feeling like something amazing was just beginning.

“This was definitely not the way to shut you up, Malfoy,” he said with laugh. 

“I may have oversold that,” Malfoy replied. “There’s actually only two ways to shut me up - by shoving your dick or your tongue in my mouth. Anything else and you’re courting a noise complaint.”

Harry laughed again and stroked Malfoy’s back. Malfoy actually purred. 

Harry’s eyes drifted over to the enormous painting and he said, “I hate to tell you this, Malfoy, but I don’t think I can keep your painting in this room. I’ll just spend all day masturbating or fondling it.”

Malfoy sighed and lifted his head to look Harry in the eye. “Well, if you fondle it, I’ll know to come right over. It’ll be like- what’s the Muggle phrase?” He pursed his lips and squinted in a pretense of recollection. “Oh yes. _A booty call._ ” 

He started to laugh maniacally, and Harry’s eyes boggled. “Did you - did you set this whole thing up just to make that joke?” he asked incredulously.

By now Malfoy was curled up, head buried on Harry’s stomach, paralysed with hilarity at his own cleverness. He couldn’t seem to speak for a second, and then he sat up, wiping his eyes. 

“What of it, Potter?” he said, grinning uncontrollably.

“It’s just - kind of a long way to go for a lame joke,” Harry said, in awe of the crazy person he’d just fucked. 

“Of course I didn't, you git - but if I had, it would have been worth every second,” Malfoy murmured, draping himself over Harry again. “I wouldn’t want anyone else calling my booty, Potter,” he said, brushing his lips over Harry’s. Harry sighed and deepened the kiss. He could get used to having both Malfoys around.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Birdsofshore for encouragement and suggestions on the direction of this story!


End file.
